Jingle Bells (alternate versions)
Different versions of "Jingle Bells" have been made. "Batman smells" This version has been a well-known parody since at least the early 1970s, with many variations on the lyrics, usually those seen below. :Jingle bells, Batman smells :Robin laid an egg :The Batmobile :Lost a wheel :And the Joker got away! In the Batman: The Animated Series Christmas episode "Christmas With the Joker", the Joker himself sings it during his escape from Arkham Asylum, adding in this extra verse while he's at it: :Crashing through the roof :In a one-horse open tree :Busting out I go :Laughing all the WHEE! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! As part of the Kids' WB! Kooky Karolfest in 1999, the Joker sang a new, slightly extended version. :Joker: Jingle bells, Batman smells :Robin laid an egg :Batman bites :In his grey tights :Batgirl's got chubby legs! :Batgirl: Hey! :Joker: Jingle bells, Batdumb bells :Batjet's led astray :Batmobile :Lost a wheel :And Joker got away! :Batman: Not this time! a cage on Joker ''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' version This version, featured in Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas, is sung by Santa's elves as they prepare for Christmas. Jingle Bombs This version is part of Achmed's terrorism from Jeff Dunham Very Special Christmas Special. ''Magic School Bus'' version :Metal here, bottles there :Sort them in the bins :Broiler pans and soda cans :Just throw them all right in :Hey! Plastic jugs, margarine tubs :Pretty soon you’ll know :What goes into a magic bus :Ready? Here we go! :So melt that metal down :Pour it in the mold :Now we’re shaping something :New from something old. Ha ha ha! :Then we’ll melt some glass :Cause windows are a plus :When you want to recreate :Your favorite magic bus. :Oh, plastic now, this is how :We chop up what we choose :Melt it, cool it, now we’ve got :Some pellets we can use :Recycling’s fun, when we’re done :You’ll enjoy the view :Cause though it’s made from stuff that’s old :Our bus will be brand new! ''Recess'' version This version, based on the Disney animated show Recess, was first used in the end credits for the show's Christmas special "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave". It was performed by , who provided Mikey's singing voice. It was later featured with visuals in the direct-to-video compilation film, Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street. Oh, jingle bells, Prickly smells, Menlow's such a drag. The Ashley girls flip their curls, and Finster is a hag. Oh, jingle bells, Randall tells Kindergartners scream. What's that noise? The Digger boys, for lunch they ate some beans. Oh, jingle bells, Christmas spells, Two weeks off from school. No more books, or lunch room crooks. The holidays are cool! ''It's a Pony Kind of Christmas'' This version is used in the soundtrack It's a Pony Kind of Christmas sung by Rainbow Dash. Instead of a song of two lovers off on a sweet ride through the snow, it tells of Rainbow Dash deciding to take a few of her friends on a ride, shanghaiing Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack into flying with her, reaching speeds high enough to create another Sonic Rainboom. :One! Two! One, two, three, four! :Dashing through the snow :In a one-horse open sleigh :Over the fields we go :Laughing all the way (Ha-ha-ha!) :Bells on bob tail ring :Making spirits bright :What fun it is to fly and sing :A sleighing song tonight! :Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) :Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) :Oh, what fun it is to fly :In a one-horse open sleigh :Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) :Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) :Oh what fun it is to ride :In a one-horse open sleigh! :Thought I'd grab some friends :And take them for a ride :Not so sure what's up :As ponies run and hide :Put Rarity in the back :Right next to Pinkie Pie :Better buckle up, my friends :'Cause we're about to fly! :Oh, jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) :Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) :Oh, what fun it is to fly :In a one-horse open sleigh :Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) :Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) :Oh what fun it is to ride :In a one-horse open sleigh! :Go grab Applejack :Who's hiding in the barn :Put her in the back :And leave behind the farm :Sky is clear and blue :And the wind is at our tails :Ponies, hold on tight because :We're about to tip the scales! :Tomorrow is Christmas morning :Tomorrow is Christmas day :And Santa's coming 'round the corner and he's bringing presents :'Cause he's been filling up that, filling up that Santa sleigh :We start speeding up :As colors start to show :Streaming through our manes :The higher up we go :Even faster still :Faces fearing doom :What fun it is to fly and sing :As we sonic rainboom! :Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) :Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) :Oh, what fun it is to fly :In a one-horse open sleigh :Jingle bells (Hey!), jingle bells (Hey!) :Jingle all the way (Hey! Hey!) :Oh what fun it is to ride :In a one-horse open sleigh! Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving This version is heard in the Christmas special, Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, sung by Larry the Cucumber and a choir of children. It is used when Nicholas and Octavius sneak around Greece, giving sacks of gold to three girls who have to pay debts to the emperor, Gustav. :Dashing through the street :To do a noble deed :Determined in advance :To help the girls in need :Glad in spandex tights :Your sidekick's by your side :If you see a soldier, :You better run and hide. :Nicholas, Nicholas, :You are quite sight :Sneaking 'round the streets of Greece :To help the girls toni-ight :Nicholas, Nicholas, :You know how to live :You see one who has a need :And just like Christ, you give. ''Ed, Edd, N Eddy'': "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" This version is heard when Edd and Eddy are asking for money donations. :Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells :Giving Joy All Day. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' version Hashire sori yo kaze no you ni Yuki no naka wo karuku hayaku Waraigoe wo yuki ni makeba Akarui hikari no hana ni naru yo Jinguru beru jinguru beru Suzu ga naru Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau Jinguru beru jinguru beru Suzu ga naru Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara Hashire sori yo oka no ue wa Yuki mo shiroku kaze mo shiroku Utau koe wa tonde iku yo Kagayakihajimeta hoshi no sora e Jinguru beru jinguru beru Suzu ga naru Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau Jinguru beru jinguru beru Suzu ga naru Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara Takeru-san, Arumajimon e no kurisumasu purezento, nani ga ii to omoimasu ka? Uun, mafuraa nante, dou ka naa? Kubi, doko ka naa Aha, jaa, Patamon ni wa nani ga ii? A, haramaki nanka dou desu ka? E, haramaki? Niau ka naa? Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara Jinguru beru jinguru beru Suzu ga naru Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau Jinguru beru jinguru beru Suzu ga naru Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara ''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' Olaf sings while he rides on the sleigh, loaded with traditions items, with Sven walking in the snowy forest. :Dashing through the snow :With traditions in our sleigh :Back to the castle we go :To save the holiday :Our plan has zero flaws :I see nothing going on- (Notices hot coal on his left hand) Aah! Olaf whistles the rest of the song as the coal starts burning the tradition items, and stops when he sees Sven going in the opposite direction. ''The Grinch'' When the Grinch and his dog Max are walking towards Whoville for food, he softly sings: Jingle bells Christmas smells He sings it while he enters the Lou-Who's house, the last as part of his plan to steal Christmas in Whoville. Dashing through the snow in a one-dog open sleigh One more house to go and Christmas goes away He later hums it while he getting their tree up the chimney until he notices about the cookies left for Santa on the plate. Category:Alternate versions of songs Category:Digimon songs